monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bookgirl71
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fright Dance page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 22:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Scans The scans are readable and that's good enough. If you want, you can add it alphabetically to the /2011 page (since that's when Gil's first doll came out), or I'll do it tomorrow. Great find, thanks for the notification! Parrotbeak (talk) 20:43, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :So I see. Thanks a lot for the scans and the offer to type the bio out. It's great to have this kind of material well in time. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Much belated thanks for Gil and Slo Mo! Parrotbeak (talk) 15:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ?? Hi :) Hi! Um, who is this? -BG71 This is WhiteRaven43 I see that you like MH and EAH so I wanted to try and talk to you and you seem friendly. I hope you dont mind. Hi! I don't mind at all, you seem nice too! So, who's your favourite MH/EAH Character(s)? Mine are Lagoona and Blondie. :-) -BG71 Magazine Could you help me get some information regarding the magazines? * On October 8, 2013, you contacted me about Gil's profile in the magazine. Your edit shows this was the 19th issue, which your edit states was released on September 25. * On October 28, 2013, you contacted me about Slo Mo's profile in the magazine. Your edit shows this was the 20th issue, which your edit states was released on October 23. :I am not a magazine buyer, so all of this is new to me. Is a month's magazine released by the end of the previous month? Like, is the 19th issue the October issue? Or is it the September issue because it was released in September? :And from there, would you know which issue is the one containing Invisi Billy's profile and when it was released? Pictures of it got to the fandom on December 7, 2013 - is it the 21st or 22th issue and when was it released? :I'd be very grateful if you can help me figure this out. Thanks in advance. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Your help is much appreciated. My usual sources identified IB's profile to be located in the UK release (screenshots show it in English, on page 27), so that's what I can go with, though it might be incorrect. I just watched a review of issue 22, and it's not in there, so if it's the UK version, it's gotta be issue 21. Otherwise, it's the USA version? Anyway, if nothing else, could you go over to User:Parrotbeak/sandbox, the magazine section, and fill out any more dates you know of? It'd be a huge help. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:59, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you very much for the feedback! Some searching into information on the USA issues revealed the bio to be located in USA #5. Wouldn't have found it out without you. :::My request for help with the UK issues keeps standing, but don't feel pressured to get on it immediately. I'll probably update the magazine page next weekend and I aim to make it inviting to fill out any missing information for those who happen to have it. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:59, April 14, 2014 (UTC) hi! its applewhite3346 wich monster high dolls do you have? hi I love your user image!!